


Bug-a-Boo

by Oneandonlylila



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cutesy, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV Wade Wilson, Peter Feels, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneandonlylila/pseuds/Oneandonlylila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an intruder interrupts the merc with the mouth trying to get busy with his baby-boy? Lots of fluff, minor angst, and a cock block spider all wrapped up in one small story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bug-a-Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another ficlet inspired by a prompt: “There’s a huge-ass spider on the ceiling.” This time with Spider-Man and Deadpool. Hope you enjoy :)

 "Home sweet home", Wade breathed as he walked into the apartment that he and Peter shared. It's been a few days since they were last in the comfort of familiarity and coziness that is their apartment. Their last mission was a hard one, and it took a lot out of the both of them. 

"Uhnngg" Peter groaned as he pulled his mask off and fell back onto the chair in one corner of their bedroom. "I hurt. Everywhere."  

"Aww, baby-boy, don’t worry. Deadpool can make it better". Wade cooed as he gently straddled Peter in the chair, pulled his own mask off and went in for a kiss. Peter always looked the cutest with his hair all tousled and messy from his mask. And the way he was sitting so open on the chair was a sight for sore eyes, making Wade get excited.  

"Wade, come on", he chuckled tiredly, "We're both way to exhausted for any funny business."  

"Speak for yourself, Spidey-butt". He kissed Peter gingerly on the lips, trailing down his jaw and to his neck, earning a moan from his love.  

_My god, what did we do to deserve him._  

_Nothing. That’s what. Why is he still here?_  

Ignoring the boxes, Wade continued marking Peter's neck in multiple places. He had one gloved hand running through Peter's brown locks and the other running up and down his chest. Every so often, he'd roll his hips over Peter's, in which he'd get a low growl in return.  

"I'm still tired as fuck you know. This isn't fair or very nice." Wade looked at Peter, peering into his eyes, but saw that he was far from being serious. Peter gave his charming smirk and lifted Wade up, dumped him into the bed and plopped down next to him.  

"You're terrible for doing this to me," he said, moving an arm over his eyes.  

Wade couldn’t help but just sit there, looking at Peter. His Peter. Before he got all googly eyed and let him fall asleep, he ran his arm under his top, causing Peter to gasp. Moving to straddle his waist, he ran his other arm under the top, trying to push it over his head.  

"Petey, a little help please?" Wade whispered in his ear, then proceeded to kiss and nibble his neck. He could hear Peter shuffling with his web shooters and gloves. Once he was done, he moved his arms above his head, signaling for Wade to finish removing the garment. Within the next breath, Wades gloved hands were all over Peter.  

"Your turn", Peter said as he grabbed Wade's hands, removing the gloves achingly slow in Wade's opinion, then slowly removed his top. Wade being now half-naked as well caused him to pull back some, falling back into that darkness he hated to be in now that he has his Spider-Man.  

_If he was turned on before, he_ _definitely_ _isn't_ _now._  

_Great job idiot. Now we'll never get off._  

Wade sat up straight on top of Peter, head hanging low and his bottom lip between his teeth. He was tracing circles on his boyfriend's waist nervously, just above where skin met fabric.   

_Y_ _ou should just get off him now. No point in being here any longer._  

_You’ve killed the mood. Like there was any chance at all anyways._  

Peter clearly seeing where his mind was going, he sat up and placed his hands on either side of Wade's face to ground him. Wade looked up again and Peter pulled him close, placing his forehead on his, looking into his eyes with a worried expression. "Don’t listen to them, Wade. You're beautiful". Lastly, placing a heartfelt kiss on his chapped lips, Wade was back in no time.  

Falling back and deepening the kiss within seconds, their arms roamed each others half-naked bodies and their hips rolled into each other, their moans became needy. Peter broke away first, gasping for breath, eyes closed as Wade moved down to attack his neck once again.  

"...spider...ceiling..." 

"Hmm baby-boy? My little spidey wanna go on the ceiling? That’s a new one" 

"There's a huge-ass spider on the ceiling." 

"Well, yes. You do have a nice ass, I wouldn’t call it huge though. I must be rubbing off on you babycheeks." Wade kissed Peter again, but was shoved off.  

"What gives Peter?" Before he could question any further, Peter was pointing to the ceiling, his eyes blown wide. Following his gaze, sure enough there was a huge fucking spider on the ceiling near the window on the other side of the room. How Peter saw it, Wade doesn’t know. But Peter seemed to be mildly freaked out by it.  

"Well, you are Spider-Man. Guess you attract the big guys, huh?" Wade wiggled his eyebrows when Peter turned to face him. "Go tell the cock block to leave our room. We were in the middle of something."  

Considering Peter was well, Spider-Man, you'd think spiders would be easy peasy for him to deal with. Boy was he wrong. "Are ya gonna move baby-boy?"  

Peter just shook his head. "Wade, can you do it please. I..I cant."  

"Spidey aint so fond of creepy crawlies?" 

"Just as much as any other normal person", Peter responded with a shy smile.  

"No worries bug-a-boo. I got this." Wade swiftly looked around, grabbed one of Peter's web shooters, and shot a web at the spider with ease, trapping it in a sticky mess. Turning back to Peter, he expected a kiss of gratitude but instead was met with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  

"So Wade, when did you get so good with my web shooters?" 

He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided looking at Peter. "I, uh, practice sometimes. Mess around with them, ya know." 

"Uh huh. And without me knowing, right?"  

"Heh.. Yeah..."  

Without another word, Peter sat up on his knees and outstretched his arms to drape them over Wade's neck. He whispered his thanks and kissed him passionately. Wade instantly responded, kissing back and pulling him close.  

"You still wanna be my little Spider on the ceiling?" Wade asked in between kisses.  

"You and your kinks," Peter laughed and grabbed the web shooter from Wade's hands, using it to arrange himself, hanging upside down and giving once again his charming smirk to his beloved Deadpool.  

"I finally get my own signature Spidey kiss."  


End file.
